Should I Go
by Minako Mikoto
Summary: No one stopped her, no one noticed her slip from the hall into a deserted corridor. It would come crashing down upon them at some point, by then it wouldn't matter to her. Nothing would matter. Harmony Pairing


MM: This was not written by me, but my bestest best friend ever. She was inspired by the song Should I Stay by Gabrielle, and thus came this! We both hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my best friend own Harry Potter. Let's just say that if the two of us owned Harry Potter that there would be many, many versions .

WARNINGS: Mentions of Suicide, Angst

* * *

**Should I Go?**

Written by: A Close Friend

It was a mass of yelling, a mixture of cheering and crying. They were all happy, celebrating. But the loss of loved ones hung heavy around her and yet no one else seemed to notice that this was a time to mourn. It was over for everyone else; it wasn't for her.

With glassy eyes she made her way through the crowd, past supposed friends, people that claimed they cared for her yet she knew differently. No one stopped her, no one noticed her slip from the hall into a deserted corridor. Only it wasn't deserted completely, the dead lay still and momentarily forgotten by those celebrating. It would come crashing down upon them at some point, by then it wouldn't matter anymore to her. Nothing would matter.

As she walked she let her fingertips trail along the cold stone, the castle had no more life in her either. She would miss certain things, the books, the learning, the fires at night.

She closed her eyes to push away those thoughts for now, she had reached her destination.

Whispering the password she slipped into the empty bathing room and immediately started stripping from her clothes, her dead and tired eyes focused solely on the water in the large pool sized bath. Her clothing stuck to her, the sweat and blood causing it to mold to her skin.

Completely naked now she made her way to the water's edge and stepped down into the clear water. It stung against her skin, the water was burning hot, yet she paid no mind to it and continued into the water.

She submerged herself then rose to the surface again pushing her hair back from her face. A glance at the water showed it red and murky brown flowing around her pale skin and chocolate locks. The blood and dirt washed away from her skin and hair to reveal the wounds underneath. Long scrapes and cuts, bruising from hits she took while defending her best friend, the love of her life.

Laying back in the water she let her body float and closed her pain filled honey eyes her thoughts finally free to roam. Roam to the boy, no man, she was in love with. The man who would never return her feelings. She promised herself when she first met him she would do anything for him.

Tears leaked from her eyes as a deep sadness consumed her. She did help him, she saved his life on numerous occasions, and she had finally fulfilled her purpose for him. And now she wasn't needed anymore. That last thought stuck with her as she let herself sink into the hot water.

She felt like she was flying, her eyes closed tightly, her arms and legs free floating. Her lungs burned but this time she would not give in, she would not rise to the surface. She opened her mouth and the air she was holding escaped her in a bubble and rose to explode at the surface. Hot water rushed in to invade her body and she tightened her muscles to keep herself from moving.

It got dark around the edges of her vision and she felt the water shift around her but she slipped into complete darkness a peaceful expression on her face.

* * *

Emerald eyes searched out familiar honey and his face pulled into a frown when he couldn't find her. Red hair blurred his vision for a moment and he struggled to pull the squealing girl off of him.

'Enough!' he shouted at her and she released him, her blue eyes wide. 'I said we were done, and I meant it. I should have never given in and agreed to give it a shot.' He told her, her blue eyes grew angry and she stomped away.

'Well done mate.' A voice said to his left and he turned a faint smile towards him.

Familiar blonde hair caught his vision and he looked down into silver grey eyes expecting a dreamy smile but he found sadness etched on the girl's face. She held out a small paper to him and watched him closely. 'She told me to give this to you.'

Black eye brows drew down in confusion and he unfolded the paper to read.

_My dear,_

_I tried to convince myself to stick around longer, but after so long of constant pain I couldn't do it anymore. I ache every time I see your beautiful eyes, so expressive and always focused. Unfortunately they were never focused on me the way I would have liked, loved. I know it's selfish of me to do this, but I have fulfilled my purpose to you._

_I don't regret anything, being by your side all these years has been perfect. I trust you to take care of our friends. Have a good life too, a full one._

_I'll end this, it's smudged enough in tears, but know that I love you. I always have, and even when I'm gone, know that I always will._

_Hermione_

Harry Potter looked up from the letter, tears pooling in his eyes and looked at the girl before him. 'Luna… where is she?'

Luna's eyes too had tears in them and for the first time she cried. 'I wont let her hurt anymore Harry…'

'Luna..' He said stepping forward. 'Tell me where she is.'

Luna smiled then though it was still sad and tilted her head. '4th floor prefects bath.'

He turned at once and hurried from the room. 'Let's follow him.' Luna spoke up and took Neville's hand in her own pulling him along with her. Neville looked back at Ronald and found him following as well, the letter that had been dropped by Harry was clutched in his hands and he looked close to tears.

Harry reached the door and shouted the password at it. 'Someone is already inside.' The portrait replied.

Harry's friends arrived a mere second after wards. 'Open up now or I'll blast a hole through you.' Harry threatened angrily.

The portrait huffed and swung open admitting them. Harry entered and spotted the clothing on the floor, a trail of dirty foot prints making their way to the water before disappearing at the edge.

A large bubble broke at the surface and Harry focused his eyes on the water. He jumped into the water, his glasses falling off in the water. Breaking surface he swam to the center of the pool and dove under.

Neville and Ronald watched horrified when Harry surfaced again with the unconscious form of Hermione Granger in his arms.  
Luna rushed off to the side and grabbed a towel, returning when Harry set Hermione on the edge. Luna covered the unconscious girl, taking note of the brunettes pale bruised skin and blue lips. 'She's not breathing.' Neville cried out.

Harry lifted himself out of the pool and knelt next to Hermione. He pushed some hair from her face and leant down beginning CPR. 'C'mon Mione… please don't die.' He muttered then breathed again.

Hermione could hear speaking, it was slightly muffled until she opened her eyes. She was standing to the side watching Harry work over her lifeless body, Neville, Ronald, and Luna watching.

Luna watched impassively as Harry did chest compressions and breathed more air into Hermione's lifeless body until Ronald pulled him away. 'She's gone! Harry!' Ron shouted.

Hermione realized she was a spirit now, watching her friend and the man she loved.

'No!' Harry shouted and pulled away from Ron scooping Hermione into his arms. He sat on the ground and lowered his head so his forehead was resting against hers. 'No…'

It was silent until Harry lifted angry emerald eyes to rest on Luna's face. The girl was looking at Hermione's with a blank look. 'You knew she was going to do this… why didn't you stop her?' He spoke out the questions in a deadly calm voice and it sent the hairs up on everyone's body.

'I told you I wouldn't let her hurt anymore.' Luna told him calmly.

Harry's eyes flashed. 'She wouldn't have had to!' He bit out harshly. 'You of all people know I love her… I was going to tell her.'

'I'm sorry Harry.' Luna told him. 'She would have still hurt…' Spirit Hermione gasped lightly and crystal tears pooled in her eyes, she knew Luna was right.

Hermione's transparent honey eyes focused on Harry and she watched the emotions war over his face.

Luna glanced sideways at the spirit and gave her a sweet soft smile before looking back at Harry. Neville and Ron were standing shocked and staring at the peaceful expression on their face.

-Stop him!- Hermione called out and took a step forward but she wasn't heard and Hermione had to stand and watch as Harry turned his wand on himself.

'_Avada Kedavra_.' He whispered softly. Emerald locked with Silver and for a moment Harry understood the flighty girl. Luna knew this was suppose to happen, she knew that neither would be happy without the other, and the two together could never be happy in this world.

Hermione let her transparent crystal tears fall down her cheeks.

'Hermione?' Her eyes widened and she turned to the side slightly surprised to find Harry standing with her.

'Harry?' She whispered. There was a moment when neither moved, Emerald stared into Honey then suddenly Hermione found herself wrapped up in his strong embrace.

As the two reunited the words and cries of their friends were ignored and the two faded away.

Luna watched from her place next to the bodies as Ronald ran from the room screaming for someone to come help. She watched the happy tears, the soft kisses of the two spirits, the free souls. She didn't want to lose them but realized nothing could be done, she never wanted to see her friends hurt, being free was the only way.

So on the day that Hermione and Harry were put to rest on Hogwarts grounds Luna Lovegood took the stands and told everyone this. Told everyone the story, of secret love, of sadness, of needing to be free and together without the pain of the world on their shoulders. Harry and Hermione were free to love and finally be at peace.

~* FIN *~


End file.
